MistWing: The Last Snow Fury
by NightWing2900
Summary: This is the tragic story of the last snow fury meeting her human and their adventures together. R&R pls
1. Epilogue

While soaring through the dark night sky, feeling the ocean spray on his midnight black face, Star Stream cringed as he heard the high pitched scream of a night fury's greatest enemy, the screaming death, while it tore through the forest like it was air. He felt his stomach turn when he heard a faint distress call from his mate, Flurry Flame, a navy blue night fury with periwinkle eyes, who had just laid six eggs.

Right after he heard it he knew what was happening and beat his wings faster than he ever had before. He flew over the glistening water until he saw his cave and his target. He bit down hard on the death's snout. The dragon let out a huge roar and shook him off. Star Stream tried to hold on but his paws slipped and he went flying into a rock. Just as darkness wanted to take over he opened one eye but wish he hadn't. The sight filled him with pure rage the dragon was going for the eggs. Star leapt through the trees and slammed into the screaming death, but it was too late he had destroyed the eggs. The death turned around took star by the neck thrashed him around for a while and threw him off the cliff. Knowing that his job was done the death left.

Flurry Flame was devastated. But knew she wouldn't be for long, for she had hidden one of the eggs under her wing.


	2. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS**

 **HEY YOU GUYS. I'm sorry it took so long to update this i actually had abandoned this bu now i'm doing it for an essay i'm doing for school do now ill soon have the whole story up since there's a deadline to my assignment. HOPE YOU ENJOY ps i made some adjustments to the description as you can see since the story line was changed to not be so brutal. i might put hiccup in it i might not maybe just for you guys but not for my teacher except the name of viggo since there's no other name i could put for the dragon hunters. The story will still have some brutality but not so much as to scare my teacher**

 **NOW BACK TO THE STORY HERE IS CHAPTER ONE :)**

* * *

A few weeks later the egg was starting to hatch. She was proud when the egg was hatching. What shocked her is that when it hatched the baby was pure white and had wings that had a pattern like the stars. She was so unique. Flurry Flame had never seen anything like it and She vowed to protect her with her life. Flurry Flame decided to name her beautiful daughter Mist Wing. Misty's eyes were still closed but a few moment she opened her eyes Flurry Flame was amazed once again that Misty had her and Star's eyes, one was her periwinkle and one was the turquoise that her father's was.

Three months later, Misty was outside of the cave playing while her mom was inside organizing food supplies when she heard sounds and voices coming but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She ran into the cave. She found her mother already knew because she leapt in front of her, growling. When the intruders came out of the bushes Misty got a better look at them they were weird. They were standing on two legs. They also didn't have wings or tails. Actually they didn't have scales either. But what she did know is that those were other dragons' skins on their backs and that meant trouble. Yeah she knew that night furies disliked other dragons but they never wanted them dead. She was disrupted from her thoughts when her mother picked her up and threw her to the back of the cave and told her to stay.

Flurry Flame knew that the reason there were almost no more night furies left is because of these humans. Worried for the safety of her daughter she picked Misty up and tossed her to the back of the cave. She jumped out being illusive like night furies are and into the bushes but the hunters knowing the dragon's tricks threw a bola right where she was. Flurry Flame heard it coming and jumped out of the way. She then jumped out and attacked. They were shocked since most of them had never seen a night fury with their own eyes since they are so mysterious about their presence. She shot one of the guys in the face with her fire. And in the next minute had taken almost all of the hunters down when she stopped and then noticed another one of the men walking towards her. She noticed something about what he was wearing; it smelled familiar and now she knew where she knew him from this man was the man who killed her brother when she was younger. All she did now was attack out of pure rage to this man for daring to come near her family again. He knew she was going to attack and when she jumped he threw a bola that entangled in her wings and legs she couldn't get out. The man ordered his men to search the nest and take anything that was of value. One of the men walked out of the cave holding a squirming misty in his arms. He put a muzzle on her then tossed her into a cage she yelped out of pain. Flurry Flame growled at the man who had hurt her daughter and tried to attack but the ropes were too tight. The leader told his men to load the dragons on to the boat and then they were to sail back home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys i'm back just finished this chapter yesterday here's replies to my reviews**

 **MMM- I haven't quite gotten there yet i think its gonna come in chapter 3 though. I don't want to spoil it but all i can tell you is that her name is Kara. What i'm thinking of doing is having a separate story of just her backstory and how she was captured.**

 **Guest- No like i said in the bold in chapter two is that hiccup and the dragon riders most likely will make an appearance, but they may or may not have a big role in the story line and it will definitely happen later in the story**

 **HERE'S CHAPTER 2 :)**

* * *

Viggo knew that these night furies would fetch a very high price in the northern market but there was something about that white one that made him want to keep it for himself. It was very rare to see a white night fury or snow fury as they called it. That dragon was probably the one in existence. Right now wasn't the time to decide whether or not to keep it but it might actually prove to be useful since it's so young.

One of his men, Nygren, came up to him holding one of the servant girls who was struggling to get out of his arms. Nygren, telling him that she was trying to escape. During the conversation the little girl bit down hard on Nygren's hand making him shout. Dropping the girl on Misty's cage knocking the cage open.

Misty had been watching the man closely, wondering what he was going to do. He seemed to be talking to himself. When he turned around and appeared to be leaving, she noticed another man holding a struggling girl in his paws, walking towards the man standing by his cage. Misty could see that the girl wasn't like the men She could see fear, sadness, but also kindness in her eyes. Misty knew she could trust her. She was jostled from her thoughts by a scream. Turns out the girl had bitten the man's paw. The man dropped the girl on her cage knocking it over, The door opening a smidge. Misty pushed her way out quickly relieved to be away from that tiny space. She attacked the man who had hurt the girl. Shooting her neon blue fire straight at the man. The force of the blow knocking the man unconscious. She was about to fire at the other man but she saw the little girl crying. Misty thought it was because of the fall but she glanced a little further down and saw the man holding a sharp thing to her neck. Misty froze. This man was going to kill the girl if she tried to attack. Before she could do anything she was picked up and thrown into a bigger cage. She saw the man hit the girl and then walk over to the cage and throw her in hitting Misty in the process. Misty growled at the man and shot at him but missed, she didn't realize that she had scared the girl even more.

Misty wanted to comfort the girl but she didn't know how to. Not being able to understand their language made it harder to do. She decided to walk closer to the girl. The girl saw this but didn't move. What disgusted her was that she probably thought she was going to kill her. The man obviously never showed her that dragons hate killing other things except fish. Besides from the taste of the man she attacked she didn't want to kill them they taste horrible. Misty sat down then opened her wing for the girl to lay down under. It was fall so at night it would get cold and she could provide warmth to the girl if she let her. She didn't expect the girl to take her offer. She found the girl sleeping peacefully under her wing when she checked a minute later. Happy knowing the girl was safe she went to sleep.

The next morning she was woken from the cage being moved she ignored it as nothing. When she opened her eyes there was another dragon in a cage next to her. It was a black and brown wooly howl but it was rare to see one in the archipelago since they lived up north. He told her his name was Moon Striker _._ She stopped talking for a second because the girl started to wake up. Misty lifted up her wing to let the girl come out. Moon Striker didn't have the reaction Misty was expecting she thought that he would growl but instead he just smiled. The girl started talking in the weird language the men were. She tried to reply but she was interrupted by Moon Striker. He said that she had asked what her name was. Misty told him her name but was really confused. _He could understand her?_


	4. Chapter 3

Viggo had asked Nygren to go get the snow fury and bring her to his quarters. Nygren agreed and while he was walking away he smiled evilly not forgetting what the dragon had done to him last night. He planned to have some fun with her before giving her to the boss.

He walked outside to where the dragons were and walked over to the cages. He then opened the door to the cage with Misty inside and Yanked her out by the neck and throwing her onto the ground. He called his men over to secure her. He walked over to the dragon with his evil smile spread across his face and a muzzle in hand. He told his men to hold her neck so he could put it on. Once it was done he shoved it over her snout scratching her skin in the process. Seeing the dragon bleeding he grinned and then told his men to tie her up and take her to the boss. Once in Viggo's quarters,Nygren threw the bound up dragon on the floor. Viggo looked at the dragon. Misty lifted her head up to glare at the man looking at her. He started to talk to his men about her, but glanced at the dragon and saw her trying to get away but then she gave up. Her ears then twitched up as though she was trying to hear what they were saying.

Done with their conversation Viggo having finally decided that they would sell the mother and keep the white one, Told his men to bring the dragon back to the cage. While untying the dragon, after the third rope around her legs and wings were off she sprang up and attacked the men shooting them with her fire and biting them. They were near the edge of the ship, so Misty then knocked them off with her tail, into the water. She ran over to the open cage and grabbed Kara who was sleeping from it waking the her up. Misty put Kara onto her back, and walked over to Zenith's cage and opened it also letting him out. He said his thanks, and flew into the air to wait for her beyond the humans' shooting range. Misty then Flew into the air with ease to find her mom. Seeing the cage she went over but found the man blocking it.. Her mom tells her to go without her before she gets caught. Misty reluctantly leaves crying, not wanting to look back.


End file.
